


Cherry Bomb

by first_touch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_touch/pseuds/first_touch





	Cherry Bomb

Cherry Bomb   
By满杯红柚

 

***  
这是她生日前的最后一晚，Winwin跟着组合跑完了公演行程，晚上成员还有经纪人为她准备了一个小型生日会和vilve直播。

道妍推开门的时候，看到东淑正在给Winwin刷指甲油，她们坐在塞了一堆淡黄色软垫的沙发里。这是重新布置过的房间，地上放满了鼓鼓囊囊的气球，桌子上还有一个异常可爱的小黄鸡蛋糕。

道妍刚从温泉池泡完澡，漂染了几缕蓝色的长发因为沾了水还湿漉漉地打着柳，在她穿着灰色酒店浴袍的后背留下一串深色的水痕。

“嗨。”东淑头也不抬地向道妍打了个招呼，她在小心翼翼的给指甲描边，“来看看Winwin姐姐的手指甲。”

Winwin安静地盘腿坐在沙发里，拿了一个天鹅绒软垫垫高了手臂。她穿着和道妍一模一样的浴袍，她纯黑的长发毛毛躁躁的扎了个丸子头，大腿因为交叉盘腿的姿势露出了大半。道妍盯着那双瓷白的长腿有点出神。

整理好仪容的另外几个成员已经到了。Yuta和泰绒正一脸少女病外溢地拉拉扯扯在给Winwin展示着一件水手服。

“你们又准备给Winwin乱cosplay了。”在萱把一堆零食放在桌上小鸡蛋糕的旁边，挑起眉看着Winwin展开的指尖——东淑给她刚刚涂上了深红色的指甲油，还带着细碎的闪粉，就像饱满欲滴的樱桃。

在萱在Winwin身边的沙发上坐下，她在在萱挨近的一瞬间微微僵直了身体，像是一只炸了毛的小猫，浑身都写着抗拒。Winwin没有让自己和在萱有视线交错，只是微微的低下了头，柔软的刘海遮住了她的眼睛。在萱看着这样的Winwin，她之前很少有这样的时刻，不管是在摄像机前还是摄像机后——明明还对队长的展示感到好奇，但侧脸的线条却仍然是僵硬的。

Winwin在心里大叫救命。她还是没敢移开自己紧盯着小鸡蛋糕的视线，只是不自觉地开始咬那些被涂得精致的指甲。

“别咬它。”在萱在意识到自己做了什么之前拉住了Winwin伸到自己嘴边的右手。她们身上都沾着一模一样的酒店护肤露淡淡的马鞭草气味。Winwin的视线却在看别处，显然她的脑子也是。

“你说什么？”

在萱摇了摇Winwin的手，看向她第一次看向自己的眼睛。“Christian Louboutin的冬季新色，咬掉可惜了。”

Winwin点头，不再说话。

道妍眼角的余光看到默默在Yuta和泰绒的起哄声中站起身准备去换水手服的Winwin。始终一言不发的Omega任由在萱牵着她的手，直到远离了在萱手臂的范围她才轻轻把手从Alpha手里抽出。

Winwin指尖新鲜的鲜红在在萱嫩白的手臂上走过一道线条，像一条蜿蜒的小蛇呲地一声吐出了红信，道妍感觉自己全身的血液都涌上来头部。

“你们咋回事啊。”紫发Alpha对着道妍似笑非笑地抱起了手臂。

 

“你可以用它。”

道妍正在挑拣着自己换洗衣物，她以为那个小小声音是自己的幻觉。

但Winwin出现在她的身边再次小声但是清晰的表示，你可以用它。她把自己袋子里的换洗衣物完整地出现在道妍的眼中，确保自己的意愿被正确的理解了。

“Winwin？”道妍皱着好看的小脸思考了几秒钟，“我发短信给在萱就好了。”

Winwin什么也没有说。她被近在咫尺的alpha的味道招惹得一阵阵头晕，雪松的气味吸一口让人心旷神怡，但她还是觉得热，是因为感冒了吗。

然后她听到道妍有些迷糊的抱歉的声音：“因为穿你的，这里会有点紧。”道妍把手指向胸口的位置。

 

Winwin真委屈。又不是我想这么小的，她索性停下梳头的手，瞪着镜子里眼角泛红脸颊发烫的自己，感觉头还是因为全身发热觉得晕乎乎的。她有些恼火地紧了紧换上的从行李箱里重新拿出来的白色蕾丝内衣，胸口还是只有浅浅的一道沟壑——但这太不公平了，明明都是舞担的泰绒和Yuta都不用无时无刻穿着穿运动型胸衣！就因为她老是要跳云里前桥的动作而且害怕走光有时候还要用上束胸。

她伸手把黑色长直发分成了两股，一边一个地对称扎成高马尾。纯白的水手服自带清纯加成。清纯，清纯，清纯——Winwin有点低气压地低头看了看镜子里的自己——明明我也可以走时髦或者性感人设啊为啥只有郑在萱那个D CUP可以光明正大的当钓系女神。

 

***  
当爱豆，哪怕再不高兴也要营业。

“每个成员我都很喜欢呀，泰绒姐姐很照顾我，玛珂也很可爱呀，在萱尼超漂亮的。”Winwin一对镜头谈起队友就腼腆地像个小学生迷妹。跟她混熟了的东淑老是拿这个嘲笑她说Winwin每次一营业就像小学生背课文。

“你不能表现得太假，也不能表现得太真。”东淑在飞机上超小声地对她说。

Winwin呆滞着完全没办法反驳，刚刚她看了一下Twitter发现好多粉丝又在刷屏“出国限定CP又开始营业了！！！！！”

“玩暧昧又要动心又要动脑。”东淑凑过去划拉了几下Winwin的手机屏幕，“好可怜哦，傻猪猪。”

 

“Winwin？”

她们机场的安检通道排队，道妍微微偏过头看她。Winwin把自己埋在厚厚的围巾里。专业女团在首尔的深秋也要顶着低温穿好看的裙子。道妍的眼睛里带着迟疑“你闻起来——”。

Winwin被冷得迟钝的大脑过了三秒钟才反应，“你说什么？”

道妍一脸担心的表情凑到了她脖子后面，“……可是日期不对啊，至少还有三天的时间……”

Winwin不想说话。她把围巾一圈一圈的解开。

“我没事。”Winwin把围巾卷好了放进单肩包，她咬了咬自己厚厚的嘴唇，湿漉漉的眼睛望向道妍，“我每天都在吃抑制剂。”

 

东淑总是有一下没一下的卷着她的马尾辫叫她“思春期的小鸡仔”。Winwin嘟起嘴没什么说服力地反驳自己只有出国的时候才会有粉丝发现自己有出国CP。

她不怎么像在萱一样去和道妍打闹，她也不怎么像Yuta一样能和她拌嘴，她没有那个勇气这样做，她只是一只会把头埋进沙子里的小鸡仔。有那么多人能在道妍的身边和她并行，而Winwin只敢在她身后悄悄的注视她，目光追随着她。在她们还没出道的时候，她会在舞蹈室趁着编舞老师出去打电话而泰绒姐姐埋着头偷吃甜食的空当透着窗子偷偷想象道妍在对面的录音室唱歌的样子。

舞蹈室的磨砂玻璃给人像蒙上了一层隐隐约约的滤镜。Winwin看着那个摇头晃脑的高马尾想得跑了神。

有一次，只有一次。第二天是韩国的假期，所有的韩国练习生解散后就开开心心的回家了。她就在整层楼都没有其他人的时候，一个人溜进了录音室，轻轻的亲吻了一下那只话筒。

 

而道妍简直好得不真实。道妍甚至把她的omega生理周期记得比她自己都清楚，但这件事让她没办法开口和别人说。但她来首尔后第一次发情期迷迷糊糊来临的时候她觉得自己的脑子已经在热潮中被熔化了，而她除了“你好”，“谢谢”以外不会说其他韩语。

她听到有人敲门的声音，然后跟着一阵细细碎碎的声响。有人已经帮她买了抑制剂还从门缝低下塞了过来。

过了一会她偷偷打开门，发现二楼的宿舍只剩下她一个人。那个人还留下了一件带着她Alpha气味的围巾。

她用那条围巾自慰了。

Winwin想，道妍一定闻到了。她一定知道自己围着的这条围巾是怎么样把她变成只知道服从于欲望的动物。属于Alpha的味道环绕着她，拥抱着她，吞噬着她。她把脸埋进围巾里深深的呼吸着，就像此刻一样。

 

十点十五，Winwin的心情好了一点。大家自我介绍完互相cue了一轮就开始虎视眈眈地等着开吃。她和Yuta各自戴着歪歪的皇冠，面前摆着蛋糕和五颜六色的零食。道妍站在正在弹钢琴提供BGM的东淑边上——这一点让Winwin有点心神不宁。让自己暗恋的女生疑似嫌弃她的身材简直太打击人了，她甚至都没看清在萱如何比划了一个绚烂的手部动作点燃了生日蛋糕。

关灯的一瞬间，在萱凑到她那只精灵耳朵边亲了一下她的耳朵尖尖，“许个愿吧。”

Winwin擅长找各种各样的理由不回短信和不接电话，但在萱的信号就像一条条未读短信，“叮叮叮”，“嘟嘟嘟”。她像是上课坐在第一排的学生，绞尽脑汁地掩盖短信来时的震动声响。Winwin想象在萱是头巨大的金毛猎犬，如果她拥抱了它，她会呼吸困难，心跳加速。有时她想得太过用力，要克制住自己不去触摸对方隐形的尖耳朵。它们大多数时候是耷拉下来的，柔软又可爱，温顺而服帖。但等她抬手去抚摸的时候就发现它对自己亮出獠牙和利爪，它对她咆哮，像狼对头狼那样咆哮。

Winwin盯着在萱领口下面的一圈马眼形施华洛世奇水晶走神。她记得刚刚来韩国的那次，温和的Beta经纪人姐姐带她穿过一条有好多扇门的走廊。她在一间练习室的外面悄悄的看里面的女孩隔着玻璃一点点专心致志地练习动作。然后门就打开了，经纪人姐姐叫她进去。她想多看那个女孩一会儿但是不敢，她迷迷糊糊的盯着自己的经纪人的鞋跟听她和那个女孩说来了一个同年的朋友要她带她熟悉一下，最后她梦醒一般抬头的时候发现那个女孩已经看着她笑得很开心了。

她们交换最近购物的小票，交换成堆的漫画书，交换音乐播放软件的听歌列表，交换不懂的韩语和中文词汇。在萱借她戴了一下自己前卫风格的墨镜，粉红色的冰激凌融化在舌尖，蜜桃味的汗水缓慢的退了下去，那时候Winwin总觉得喉咙很痒，在萱举着甜腻的雪糕筒说，你带这幅眼镜真好看。

后来慢慢就有了更多的信号。签售时递到眼前的选择题，上节目玩游戏时陌生又躲无可躲的身体接触。世界上有一半的人迷恋在萱，有另一半的人迷恋在萱的酒窝。那些初中高中懵懵懂懂的男生个个都爱她。有时候Winwin不在搭理他们在签售会上递过来的“二选一的话我和在萱你想和谁谈恋爱”的问题，她咬咬指甲在下面画了一个小小的兔子。她不敢真正去想这个问题。

她会拒绝在萱吗？

假设她真的把话说出口，她们现在会怎样？

你疯了。Winwin傻笑着，沉浸在那些不着边际的情绪里，将眼前闪闪发亮的鸡尾酒一杯又一杯的喝了下去。

 

***  
微醺的感觉不太好，Winwin用冷水给自己拍了拍脸。她在洗手台上摸索找卸妆油，迷迷糊糊摸了一圈才想起这不是自己的房间。她努力使瞪大自己的眼睛，才看清有人静悄悄的站在她身后。

“我k——”Winwin被吓得手脚一起打滑上半身直直的倒向湿润的大理石台面，胳膊搭在了台面才没有磕到脑袋，“你过来干啥。”

在萱不做声，她轻手轻脚地扶起Winwin，但是Winwin有点懊恼地想推开她。

“这是我的房间。”在萱有点意义不明的笑了。 

十点五十二，吃播都进行到尾声了，连泰绒都吃饱了。Winwin心情有点好的拿着一盒白花花的幽灵棉花糖把幽林三胞胎一个一个掰下来玩。突然在萱戳了一下她，指着一个留言的ID一脸坏笑。

“董Winwin除了性别不是A其他都是A。”

在萱顺手又拉了拉已经低到不行的领口，旁边的东淑已经率先笑得倒到沙发上去了，Winwin使劲地把小幽灵撕成了两半。

“我要瞎了！”Winwin愤怒地按住太阳穴，“在萱这个b——”她还是没敢把那个词读全，我到底是为什么会有这样一群神仙队友啊！ 

此刻在萱托着Winwin的手臂让她尽量站直，她的眼睛盯着Winwin被水打湿到透明地贴在胸口的水手服领口。

在萱身上开始散发出浓烈的水果香，Winwin皱了皱眉，她感觉到在萱胸前的两团软肉抵着自己。她有点不好意思地推了一下Alpha的手臂，衣服被打湿，马尾也开始散了，看上去就像刚刚和情人在学校器械室野合过的早恋小女孩。

“这是什么意思啊？你们合计好了今天都来嘲笑我的身材吗？”

“怎么着，你现在还在生气呢？你今天挺奇怪的。”紫发女孩笑了，一只手握住Winwin的手腕把她的手搭到自己肩膀上，另一只手环上了她的腰，放在百褶裙上的指腹危险地摩挲着那一块的皮肤。Omega女孩完全暴露在空气中的颈侧散发出酸甜的柑橘气味。

Winwin什么也没有说，但很快就被在萱的动作惊呆了——这个打扮成熟又御姐的女性Alpha把手顺着肋骨慢慢的往上抚摸，她温柔又色情地揉搓着Winwin的胸部 ——“Winwin，你是不是不知道，”在萱的声音听上去危险又饥渴：“其实，我一直就觉得你的身材，挺吸引我的。”

Winwin感到那只握住自己胸部的手难以忍耐地收紧。

Winwin想哭。她就这样在在萱的手里发情了。

 

***

Winwin快要被自己的喘息声淹没了。

在萱捏着她的手在她自己的皮肤上滑动，鲜红的指尖像一枝火柴一样燃气热度。仿佛一尾游鱼，从锁骨游弋到肋下，带起了暗流不断涌动。

Winwin仰面躺着，双腿大张被迫容纳强硬挤进她双膝中的Alpha。床单上有在萱的气味，有两人的汗水，酸和甜的味道混合在一起。

在萱居高临下的看着她，像是一点都不急，指甲不轻不重地轻轻刮着她的肚脐眼，Winwin忍不住颤抖了起来。“你让我窒息，Winwin，”，Alpha天生的压力让Winwin陷在床垫里，她头上的汗滴落在Winwin的脸上，Winwin忍不住呜咽了一下，眼睛潮湿，“我无数次幻想过的，你在床上叫床的样子。嘶，棒透了……你会用中文叫床吗……是不是会一直说‘要’……”

Winwin解释的话冲到嘴边又被压抑的啜泣咬碎，她忍不住地落泪，张开嘴却发不出任何声音。她像是练了整夜歌的抒情歌，喉咙干涩，情感和声带都被透支了。

“怎么不说话了？”在萱把手撑在她身体两侧，再次俯视上衣和裙子都被凌乱的向上推开却又色情的挂在身上的女孩。Winwin红了眼圈，泪水将细长的睫毛打湿成一簇簇。

她摇头，拼命摇头，眼泪滚落在胸口。

“那你说‘不要’。”在萱笑出了酒窝，用正直无比的语气说，“然后把我推开，我不会强迫你的。”

在萱的样子太无辜，用无关紧要的语气说着让人羞愧的情话。Winwin依旧仰面躺着，她能感受到抵着她大腿的是什么，信息素带着热度席卷着她的脉搏，她能感受到自己不正常的心跳和血管里喷薄涌动的情欲。

太羞愧了。她噎得自己含满了泪水。

 

“话说，我觉得日本的酒店隔音都不太好，你要再哭下去我觉得有人就会听到了。”

在萱突然换了个姿势，她像只小狗一样地在Winwin肩窝嗅嗅，把Winwin抱进怀里，一下又一下的安抚性质地摸着她的头。她噗嗤一声笑了，“小废物。”

“现在快半夜了，你又没带抑制剂，”在萱轻轻的解开Winwin 的马尾辫，十分小心的没有扯疼她，一下一下顺着她有些凌乱的头发，“我不会标记你的，我只是帮你解决一下。”

她们呼吸交缠着，彼此之间的距离只有一个真正的亲吻。

在萱凑近，用指甲刮了一下Winwin的嘴唇，“这次别推开我了，好吗？”

 

***

Winwin和人讲话的时候总盯着窗外的云。有时是夏天下大雨前灰扑扑压着头的积雨云，有时是夕阳西下时被漫天红霞染照亮的粉红色的云。

但在她们呆在一起的时候在萱甚至不舍得眨眼睛，她想记住每一分一秒的Winwin，上台前咬着手指焦虑的样子，坐在保姆车最后一排侧脸被手机照亮的样子，还有偷偷盯着金道妍手在身下抓紧裙摆的样子。

在萱其实不太赞同最近很火的那句“你看向XX的时候，XX也在看你”。她们三个人的关系像个锐利的三角形，每一次被她无意察觉的时候就在她心里毫不留情地转一圈划过一道痕迹。

但她们现在这样衣衫不整地拥抱在一起的样子就像一对真正的爱侣，如果Winwin没有颤颤巍巍地点头和她说谢谢的话。

我爱你可以用很多种语言说出来，但是做爱肯定也算一种。她没有什么机会真正对Winwin说出来，她也希望Winwin看到她隐形的耳朵，摸一摸她心里欢快摇尾巴的可爱大狗，它会飞奔过去地扑倒她在她柔软的肚子上蹭个不停。在萱所记得的她们两个做过最奇特浪漫的事就是拍团综的时候她挤到Winwin身后陪她看日出，用自己长长的羽绒衣把两个人都包裹在一起。

倒和现在挺像的。

在萱扯过酒店的被子将她们两个彻底的盖起来，薄薄的被子隔绝了一大半的灯光。Alpha的手安抚地拍打着Winwin的肩膀，她有一瞬间觉得她们两个像是学生时代挤在一张床上互诉心事的小姑娘。

“新内衣，嗯？”在萱极为轻柔的解开了水手服上衣的扣子，她此刻心里有点微微的快意。道妍也没有见过这个样子的Winwin。

在萱像是最灵巧的花匠正在采摘新鲜的玫瑰花一般用指尖轻轻摩挲她浅色的乳晕。Winwin爽得头皮发麻，“不要做这个……”。

“那这个呢？”在萱换了个坐姿用两只手掌握上她柔软的乳房肆揉捏，Winwin就着晕黄的灯光看着这个场景觉得自己头晕目眩。她不能再说话，她觉得自己缺氧，眼前天旋地转，她想拨开被子让自己呼吸一点新鲜空气但是有人更为强势的掠夺了她的氧气。

在萱一遍又一遍地亲着Winwin的嘴唇。Winwin的吻技简直差得要命，她毫无经验，有几次还用牙齿磕到了在萱的嘴唇。

对不起，对不起。在萱在心里默念。

在萱用力推挤地分开她的大腿，她低头看了一下Winwin湿漉漉的下面，那个细小的缝隙容纳着她的童贞之身。

Winwin上半身的衣服已经被她全部脱掉了，百褶裙确一直凌乱的挂在腰上，现在的样子天真又邪恶，痛苦又浪漫。在萱看着她大腿根部的白花花的嫩肉，看着她绯红的眼角，看着她难以自持抓住自己的手。她一定很疼，在萱想，可能扩张得还是不够。

在萱把两人头部以上的被子拨开，用手挑起Winwin的下巴。Winwin双手松松地搂着在萱，因为姿势的变化感到疼痛，从喉咙深处发出难以控制的呜咽。

“这么疼吗？”在萱用手指去擦Winwin的小脸，上面泪水和汗水含糊的混在一起。

Winwin颤颤巍巍地点头。

在萱用右手摸了一把她湿漉漉的小屁股，伸到灯光底下强迫Winwin看，“这么湿，怎么还喊痛呢？”Winwin吸着气从牙缝里吐出几个字，“真的痛啊，啊啊啊——”在萱突然将她左边的小腿抬起来，又舔又咬地去刺激膝盖内侧的薄肉。

她说不出来话了，她们都说不出来话了。在萱被Winwin突然收紧的内里夹得宛如触电，从未被拓展过的隧道层层挤压着她。她忍不住用力钳紧Winwin的细腰，狠狠地用力贯穿。

在萱像是把所有要讲的话都操进她的身体，她忍不住去找Winwin的双手，去和她十指紧扣。

从很早开始起她就喜欢这个女孩，而现在她诱惑着她，哄骗着她，打开身体接纳她，让她用Alpha的器官侵犯着她，占有她。在萱压紧她的下巴去亲吻她，不让她发出大声的声响。她挺动腰身操进女孩身体的动作太剧烈，女孩受不了这个，她的双腿不由自主的加紧了在萱，香甜的气息让她想不管不顾的射在Omega里面。

在萱终于把Winwin放下了，她在最后时刻兑现了自己的承诺让自己射在了Winwin的百褶裙上。Winwin累得瘫倒在床上，浑身像被碾碎了一样疼，在萱凑过去亲她的手指平复着呼吸。

“咔哒——”门口忽然传来刷动门卡的声音。

 

***  
和一个人混熟的最好方法是分享彼此的秘密。但在萱和道妍有同一个秘密。她们从小时候一起当练习生的时候就亲密无间，有时候在萱把收到的情书拿给道妍看。道妍不得不承认，在萱是个天生恋爱高手，她们都爱郑在萱，谁会不爱她呢？她也未雨绸缪的想过，万一以后她遇见了喜欢的人而那个人爱上了她的好朋友呢？

一开始金道妍真的以为郑在萱会很势在必得的对待Winwin。她几乎不和在萱谈论和Winwin相关的问题，在萱也从来不主动和她谈起。但最近在萱有和她聊一次，就在温泉更衣室她们两个穿衣服的时候。

再稳固的友情，也有接受考验的那一天，而这样的考验，往往会以一种最为充满诱惑的方式出现。

房间里的灯光有点刺目过头了。道妍拿着从商店买来的一瓶矿泉水和抑制剂一声不吭地站在客房入口的黑暗中。

道妍刚刚捏着手上的塑料袋在门外站了有一阵了。她隔着房门听房间里面的喘息声，啜泣声，还有含糊不清的呻吟。她其实想象过她和Winwin在这间房间里面做，她把她压在冰冷的窗户上，拉开她常年练古典舞柔韧性极佳的腿一寸一寸地推进去，Winwin受不了刺激就小小地扭动，她把她上半身拉高紧贴在玻璃上。

下午她们拿到房卡一起入住的时候在萱其实和道妍抱怨过这个房间的床太软，她看到她们两个躺在床上的时候才意识到有多软。她们像长长的柳条一样缠绕在一起，腿部陷进被打湿的床垫里。

Shit，道妍咬紧牙关骂了一句。

在萱支起头，露出一个玩世不恭的表情，她用眼神暗示道妍，“没去你床上搞，没弄脏你那边呢。”

道妍盯着Winwin污糟的百褶裙看了有一会，她的裙子被掀了起来，上面混合着暗红色的童贞止血和属于另一个Alpha的体液。

“你好坏呀，一直盯着人家看，我都要害羞了。”在萱抛了个媚眼，伸手把Winwin的裙摆撩了下来盖住了她因为受痛仍在微微颤抖的大腿。

他们各自沉默了一会儿。两个Alpha的信息素有些格格不入地横在他们之间。

终于道妍挪动了双腿，走到Winwin身边，双手扶住了她的腋下把她放在枕头上能支撑着半坐起来。

“姐姐对不起……”Winwin整张脸埋在手心里，声音是颤抖的模糊，“是我的错……”

“我知道我这样挺不对的……”道妍温暖的手拨开了Winwin细长的手指扳正她的脸，可她还是不敢抬头。

“你什么你？” 道妍看着她这幅表情撇了撇嘴，“你错就错在有贼心没贼胆，天天偷偷的盯着我，还跑来亲我的话筒。你明明喜欢我，还跑去和别人做这种事情。”

Winwin忍不住吞咽了一下，声音干涩。

“在萱知道你围着我的围巾吗？她知道你发情的时候用我的围巾做过什么饥渴的事吗？”道妍伸手拧开了冰冻过的矿泉水，猛地倒了半瓶在Winwin大腿根部，“你身上有我的味道你以为和我道个歉就结束了吗？”

道妍看着Winwin露出性感又邪恶的微笑，然后手慢慢向下解开她脏污的裙子，“你不是喜欢看着我吗？来，现在抬起头，看着我，只看着我。”她说着，手指将冰水涂抹到Winwin被前一个Alpha玩弄得发红的臀部，嘴角弯起坏笑，“你简直神经粗到不知道今天自己身上我的味道有多浓，还带着这个味道来做这种事。还好你们没有标记，现在一切都还来得及。”

Winwin被冰水刺激地惊恐地挣扎起来，道妍用力按着她的腰让她动弹不得。

“为什么我从来都没有办法对你生气？”道妍半是好奇半是报复地用手指打开Winwin的身体在里面恶意刮弄她。“我幻想你也不是第一次了，你应该知道，我觉得你全都知道，但你又什么都不懂。”

“我今天下午还在那里想，我要把你按在那扇玻璃上操你，对，就是那扇。”Winwin被道妍抬起下巴看向不远处的玻璃，但立刻被身后虎视眈眈的性器捅得整个人向前冲了出去。在萱跪在她面前不怀好意地捏住了她的肩膀，她无意张开的小嘴猝不及防一下子把在萱顶在她唇边的器官全部吞进了喉咙。Winwin猛烈地咳嗽着，又被在萱抬起下巴捅得更深。

在萱的手指正在用一种隔靴搔痒的力度揉搓着Winwin的精灵耳朵，另一只手正在把Winwin落下的刘海拨起来，她近距离看着她意乱神迷的表情。Winwin睁大了眼睛看着在萱，她的眼睛带着笑意和欲望看着自己。Winwin无法控制自己发出那些粘腻磨人的呻吟。

“我该拿你怎么办？我自从认识你开始就满脑子都是你，我担心你怕生就教你韩语带你练习，我怕说出来吓到你就只好强迫我自己和你保持距离。对，我还担心你被其他人先标记了还得每次帮你锁住整层宿舍的门，你怎么这么没有良心。”道妍揉弄着Winwin白皙柔嫩的小屁股，每控诉一句手就往那儿轻抽一记。

Winwin正呜咽着虚虚搂住了在萱的腰趴在床边，她那平常总是让粉丝们尖叫的两条长腿缠着道妍同样优美的腿，被压在床垫里的脚趾难以自持地蜷曲了起来。

她像是一条搁浅的鱼，猛烈地挣扎只是一步一步加重了自己搁浅的困境。她像求救一样想在攀上萱的腰来推开自己来缓解被前后夹击的痛苦，但是在萱恶作剧一般地拒绝了。她用手按上Omega的锁骨慢到煽情的刮蹭着。

Winwin就像一只大型的洋娃娃被两个主人恶狠狠地抢夺着承受着从未有过的痛苦和快感。两个幼稚的主人自顾自地拉扯她，她们想把自己的爱意都给她，像是要把她填满到极致。Winwin抽泣着想拒绝，身后的道妍细细亲吻她敏感的背部，听到她从喉咙深处传出破碎的词句。酸涩的眼泪打湿了她们缠在一起的头发。

她们三个浑身上下都被汗水和体液沾透了，她们的气味交缠在一起，她们像是三个襁褓中的孪生婴儿，靠着直觉拥抱在一起，凭着本能亲吻着。

“闭上眼睛 ，Winwin。”道妍安抚地亲了一下她的腺体，用微暖的手帮她合上了她的眼睛。她在紧闭的双眼里只看见一篇朦胧的绯色，像樱桃一样妖冶诱人的红色，那片红色像病毒一样席卷着她的大脑。她在这片绯红中闭上眼睛叫着道妍的名字，感觉左边胸口下面的心脏在过速地跳动着。

道妍难耐地抽动腰肢狠狠咬在Winwin暴露在空气中的Omega腺体，Alpha的器官在她身体里成结，道妍紧紧箍住Winwin细腰射进她身体的时候Omega的热潮同时袭来。Winwin感觉自己被闪电击过，细碎的电流沿着她的神经掀翻了她的理智。她瘫软地跌倒在她们中间，而在萱双手轻柔的伸过去和她十指紧扣。

Winwin闭上眼睛，那片樱桃色的红模糊了她的视线。

樱桃熟了，她躺在樱桃身边，她是红色的丝绒。


End file.
